Finding My Way Home
by Blue-Eyed-Protector
Summary: Parker-102 a spartan 2, is usually a lone wolf,but the UNSC pairs her up with 2 other spartans.When a scouting mission goes awry,Parker stumbles up on a piece of the all-spark which teleports her to a alternate universe,the transformers universe.Awoken in a forest injured and confused parker eventually finds the autobots,with there help can she get back home? eventual optimus/myoc
1. Ch1:Being An Opportunist: Part 1

Chp.1: Being An Opportunist: Part 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!NOTHING! No halo characters, nor transformers, nothing, except my own character Parker-102 :) as well as Luke,Spartan-253 and Miles,Spartan-280

She's Mine! :) So Here WE GOOOO!

...

"How many are there?"

"Seven...maybe eight Elites patrolling all around the perimeter of the base. Directly to your right is a sniper jackal...hmmmm, there's also a party of grunt's scattered around the top and bottom floor."

Late in the night on a planet named, Harvest, were three very well camouflaged figures, hiding in the tall grass on a high hill overlooking an enemy hideout. The two deep masculine voices were whispering so as to not be caught by the unsuspecting enemy. First one who had spoken was named Luke, Spartan 253, the sniper and tech expert of the three. Luke has medium dark brown hair and ice-blue eyes, he wore a higher class Recon armor, that was a light blue with gray color, with sharp, skinny, and fat, lines that ran from the top of the helmet to the beginning of the knee cap. Luke was trained in the Spartan-3 program.

The second one who had spoken was named Miles, Spartan 280, who was, like Luke, trained in the Spartan-3 program. He has black midnight medium length hair, a rough jaw, and deep green eyes, the colors that are so much like there present surroundings. He also had a small knife cut scar on his left cheek from a battle long ago, he wore ODST Battle Armor that was a deep green with dark blue skinny and fat lines running all along his armor.

Last but not least, was Parker, Spartan 102, the one who hadn't said anything, was trained in the Spartan-2 program at the age of 6 unwillingly, when the Spartan-3 program rolled around it was more like, adult volunteers than scared unwilling kids. At that Parker would scoff _'If only I had that much freedom'_. Parker was never one for talking, she was most commonly described as silent, deadly, even considered hyper-lethal. Parker was in the same program as the Master Chief Petty Officer-John-117,so she had the same armor, the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, with the colors of dark blue, gold and silver running along the helmet, the chest, and then finally fading toward the middle of the thighs, with a deep black base coat. Gold, blue and silver that were just lines running all over the body came together on the left shoulder to create a roaring dragon.

Being a Spartan-2 Parker was much taller than her two companions, regardless that she was a female. She had programmed her voice through her helmet to sound like a male's, which was not uncommon among female Spartan's though they all had different reason's for doing it. Parker always thought that if you initially heard a high squeally voice giving out command's, what's your immediate first impression? Though she didn't have a high voice at all she-mostly to her knowledge-had a normal slightly deep alto voice for a could never take back a first impression, so when on the battlefield, those short brief meetings can mean the difference between life and certain death. Her armor also didn't help in determining her gender, so because of all this, even her temporary teammates thought her male.

ONI had temporarily set her up with two other fellow Spartans, to help sweep out the covie's that we're becoming a more than the ODST's could handle. So their job was to sweep the enemy bases that we're becoming a little too close for comfort. This was to be their 5th enemy base sweep tonight, but it looked like just a small campout for the night.

Luke and Miles seemed to really hit it off in the short couple of weeks they had known each other. And they didn't seem to mind having Harper along, even though she didn't say much, they greatly respected her(they thought 'him') knowing what hell she went through her entire life becoming what she is, even if she _'he'_ appeared to have no face, and no real name, she had this aura about her that just commanded respect and seems to say _' I've seen thing's no one has seen'_, far be it for them to disrespect her.

So here they lay, flat on their stomach's, trying to blend it with their surroundings, three in a row, on a tall grassy hill.(from the left over) First on the left was Miles, who was currently looking through his scope to evaluate the base, then next was Harper, as she sat in the middle she got her own overlook of the enemy's on base, quickly formulating a plan, and then Luke, who was lastly on the right, was checking out the jackal sniper through his own Sniper Rifle.

Parker's P.O.V.

Eventually the silence was broken by Miles."...Are we all thinking the same thing?"

Of course they did. They didn't even need to say anything, Spartan 102 would take out the sniper, while Luke would stay up top and when the jackal was taken care off, would snipe the toughest and highest ranking Elite down to the less formidable looking one, while Miles would wait for when Luke would start shooting. While Luke was busy Miles would take out any opponents that Luke couldn't finish off when they went to find cover. The majority of the time 3 highly trained Spartan's shouldn't have any problems, especially since it wasn't like there was an enemy tank anywhere nearby.

We all nodded, and slowly, went into action. I knew they knew what to do, so putting them aside from my main focus at the moment I slowly, and quietly crawled backward on my stomach, seeing from the corner of my eyes Miles doing the same while Luke stayed put, hidden in the tall grass, sniper rifle loaded and ready. I knew that Luke more than likely had his crosshairs on his target, the toughest and highest ranking Elite's thick skull.

Making sure I was far back enough still on my stomach that they wouldn't see me if I crouched, I slowly got up and crouched/walked to the edge above the sniper as much as a Spartan could. I went past big boulders and some trees, using the enviroment's surroundings to my advantage. I ever so silently slid down the steep dirt, hoping I wouldn't knock down a big rock and give away my position, then again, if everything went to hell right here and now, I can always improvise. Thick armored feet hitting the hard metal floor of the second floor, I kept sneaking forward until I was directly behind the little alien. I pulled out my knife and with my right hand, yanked back hard on his back shoulder ridge, enough to send him reeling on his back to the ground and quickly went down on my left knee and with my left hand plunged my sickening sharp blade into his skull without a second thought.

'_Going through the motions, I guess' _ I thought. I faintly registered the sound of a sniper shot slicing through the still air. Putting the blade into the holder on left side of my chest I quickly went back into the motion of carrying out the plan, already knowing that Luke was the one who-as soon as my blade came out of the jackal's skull-put a bullet in the back of his target's head.

DMR loaded and at ready, I sprinted to the doorway that would lead into the building. I stood just outside of the door and threw in a few frag grenades, hoping to scatter all the little bugger's around, running from the doorway, a few huge boom's rattled the ground , I simply picked them off one by one as they came out, grunts might stay in big party's, but they were surprisingly easy to scatter, soon they where all easily disposed of. I went in the building, gun reloaded and ready, and went down the winding stairway and the doorless entryway, before I could get there a wounded Elite came running in the doorway of the first floor of the building looking for shelter because his shield's were down-which I could be pretty sure that, that was Luke and Miles handiwork-I decided to finish him off while he was distracted, though only a few short burst from my DMR he was finished off, _'They must have gotten him pretty good'_.

Taking a peek out the open doorway, I could see that many Elite's bodies we're scattered around. Bright and dark blue blood splattered the ground everywhere .Taking a step outside you could definitely tell the difference between Luke's work and Miles work. The corpses either had a bullet hole from the head or multiple bullet holes in the torso from an up close range, that's just there preferred types of combat. I tried to spot miles visually.

Suddenly hearing a Big echoing _**'THUD'**_, like the sound of something getting slammed against hard concrete. I followed the dull echoing sound toward the side of the building and suddenly took in the sight. There was Miles, being held up by an Elite, with a sword. _'Huh, you would think Luke would have picked him off huh?'_

Miles gun, was found laying quiet a few feet away, guess the Elite had kicked it away. By looking at the Elite's body language , it seeming to gloat. At least in his own language- probably something about him killing the Spartan who had killed his comrades and him avenging him-while he was seemingly distracted, I decided to make my move. I simply walked up behind him, knowing he couldn't hear me over his own gloating voice, and decided how I was going to assassinate him. As I raised my knife above his big thick armored head the tables turned.

Suddenly he whirled around and hit me with his right forearm and I grunted in response as I flew through the air and hit the wall of the cliff.

Miles, falling down to the ground from the weight that was pinning him suddenly disappearing, landed on his knees, and looked up the same time I hit the hard unforgiving rock wall. Seeing that the Elite was distracted for a short time, he cursed and quickly looked for his gun.

After I hit the wall I slid down and landed on both my hands and knees. All the while cursing myself for being so careless and making a rookie mistake. I should have known that he would see my reflection in Miles's visor. Coming to the realization that I didn't have my DMR or my Shotgun on my person I heard heavy footsteps coming closer .Slowly looking up I saw the Elite come to a stop in front of me. He said something to me in his language, and raised his sword above his head.

Time seemed to slow, but then-

"Hey! You big freakin dinosaur!I Is your head in your ass? How could you just forget about me like that?! And I thought we were friends!"

Miles smirked, you could just tell by the sound of his voice, no need to see his face and determine that. He lifted his simple assault rifle, and I, knowing an opportunity when I see one, quickly unsheathed the only weapon I had on my person, my knife._' _Oh_ how I loved my knife'. _Me, always being the opportunist that I am, fast as lightning, shoved upward into the Elite's 'big dinosaur' head. He gasped and crumpled to the ground and fell on his back. Miles, taking his taking his sweet time walking over to us, casually walking toward the fallen enemy and pointed his gun at the Elite's head, and fired, putting him to rest, permanently.

"Huh, you know I could have taken him." He said playfully defensive.

I merely gave him a look through my helmet, though he seemed to understand through my body language. "Uh huh" I replied in a playfully doubtful voice, which I never did with anybody, but decided to relent and indulge him.

'_Funny, it seemed that excited him that I jabbed back at him, too bad that it seemed to spur him on all the more'_ I thought wrly but with a sense of 'Im-tired-of-my-brother', affection. But then quickly scolded myself for almost getting attached.

Interrupting his nonstop chatter I said "Let's rondevu with Luke." We talked contacted over radio and all met up in the middle of the base outside. Suddenly Miles Playful attitude stopped and he became serious.

Taking off his helmet he went up to Luke, and said hotly "What tha hell Luke?! I thought you had our six?!"

Luke whipped off his helmet as soon as he heard the angry comment directed at him.

"Well I had my own problems to worry about! Thanks for asking! While you two were playing the 'rag doll' game with your little buddy over there, an Elite of my own snuck up behind me!"

Glancing briefly between the two of them, I turned on my heel crisply, heading for our own base. I replied in a steady deep (male) voice.

"If you ladies are going sit here and point fingers at each other all night, feel free to do so, but im heading back to base."

I knew that probably shocked them a bit, I usually wouldn't say anything them and would have walked away knowing that they would follow and bicker all the way back to our own small base. Though we were Spartans, we hit five bases today, and while ODST's had trouble taking out 2 relatively big ones, the one's we took out were mostly pretty big, we were lucky that the last one for the night was a small setup. We were Spartans, battle-hardened, machines trained for war, we weren't allowed to be tired, at least not in many people's book, mine included. _'We can't just sit around while more and more innocent people are slaughtered' _I thought kind of resently. When the adrenaline in my system wore off I noticed for some strange reason I felt, weary, like I somehow knew that there was going to be a long, tiring journey ahead of me, strange huh?

Getting lost in my thought's I hadn't noticed when Miles and Luke fell into step beside me. When I stopped my weary rampant thought's I acknowledged the tense, kind of awkward atmosphere between us all, walking through Harvest's dense forest.

"*urhummm* Soooooo how long do we have to walk until we reach base?" Miles asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Luke, I suppose, taking the unspoken offer replied "Actually the reason we had to hit the enemy base today was so mandatory because it was so close to our own, so ETA (Estimated Time Of Arrival) is about an hour and a half walk from now" (they couldn't get a ride from their base because the forest is to thick and a helicopter wouldn't be able to land them anywhere)

As expected, Miles would complain to Luke and Parker would stay quiet, listening to their jabs of camaraderie, she was actually sort of enjoying listening to them, she-No! she definitely wouldn't go there, she would not get attached, she couldn't allow it, she had already made the mistake of allowing herself a partner long ago, huh, and look how that turned out.( will in the future tell you about her partner ohohho :) be patient)

Anyways, she already accidently allowed herself to get cozy with her AI , Demetri, he would usually chat with her, but he was being strangely quiet today, maybe he was recharging, he had to do that now and again ,he was not perfect after all. She decided to thoughts drift for a while.

* * *

My attention was pulled away again from my thoughts.

"...Sooooo, did you watch the new episode?" Miles asked excited.

"yah I did, go Red's!" Wow, whatever they were talking about Luke was excited.

"Fuck that, the Red's suck!" And then they went at it again.

I just shook my head, _'Men'_. We were almost to th-'BOOM' a loud explosion was heard that it shook the our senses, we ran the edge of the tree line...and...and just stared in shock...ou-our base was...pieces of our base was on fire laying on the ground and what was left of our building was on fire! Covenant were all over the perimeter looking for survivors and if finding any killed them!

The smell of dead bodies was overwhelming, it made my eyes tear and I had to resist the urge to cover my nose. Debris was raining down everywhere as well. Miles and Luke were in shock as well, the covies decided to pay us back.

'_Oh how we would make them pay.' _Was my last thought as I snapped into action.


	2. Ch2:Being An Opportunist: Part 2

Hello mah peeps, ready for ch.2 ? I sure am :) Thanks for the support so far, school's kept me busy though luckily it's kept me brainstorming nonstop, hmmm guess that's a good thing and a bad thing huh? :)

I don't own anything, nope, nothing tragically, just my own made up characters but hey, I love them ;)

So here's chapter 2 ;) enjoy!

Ch.2: Being An Opportunist; Part 2

_Death. Debris. Fire._

_Shock. Anger. Guilt_

These were some of the things I experienced in just a moment, here one second and gone the next. There's nothing we could do for the dead, not now. The first thing I had to focus on was getting my teammates out alive and surviving.

The covenant had just started to notice us. Looking at Luke and Miles who were just staring in shock at the area that was once our base and people we knew, I roared a command that seemed to make them jump a bit.

"E&E!" I roared. (Evasion and Escape)

We dodged the shot's on our heels and weaved through the forest, tripping over fallen branches and rocks in our haste. Our base was set up right next to the river, so we all agreed that we would run weaving through the trees alongside the river until a better option presented itself. Which better happen quick.

Luke Yelled over the sound of the explosions and gunfire "We can't out run them!" "Well I sure as Hell aint gonna surrender!" came the immediate response from Miles.

Unexpectedly, I heard a white noise, felt like i was flying through the air and then suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my left side and then a weird coldness all around me. Non coherent, but trying to understand what was going on, I realized I was in a river. Adrenaline hit my system, and I started kicking my legs and arms which brought me to the surface. Regardless that I was still able to breathe from inside my helmet that didn't stop me from taking large intakes of breath to try to cool the hot blood pumping in my system , even though I was surrounded by freezing cold water.

As if sensing me getting injured, Demetri 'whirrrrrred' life and what had happened and what was happening hit me like a ton of bricks.

While were running alongside the river something next to us blew us up, though what, I didn't know, perhaps a grenade. I was the closest one to the river so the explosion sent me flying in that direction and Luke and Miles somewhere else. I must have hit a sharp rock or something when I plunged into the river, it was a sharp throbbing at the moment but it was the least of my worries.

"One broken rib, no internal bleeding that I can sense, and a decent sized cut, all on your left side. How is it that I can't recharge without you getting injured?! Are you okay? What's happening?!" _Demetri ?!_

The high moving current had pushed me down stream, so now my feet could nearly touch the bottom but could get a good stop because the water was pushing me so hard.

Growling from the pain in my side and pushing with my feet on the rocky bottom of the fast current river trying to stay in place I snapped "Demetri, now's not exactly the best time!"

"Then when is a good time?!"

_Gahhhh! There's nothing to grab onto! If Luke and Miles are in cover they can't do anything to help me without getting gunned down! DAMMIT! What to do?!_

I was getting pushed down the river at such a fast rate, that over the roar of the current pushing against me, I couldn't really hear the sound of gunfire so with a tremendous push of my leg muscles I tried to gain what little air I could get, and looked in those few second's to see if I could spot Miles or Luke. I tried to hope for the best that they weren't gunned down after the explosion. A piece of me relaxed, seeing the both of them ducked behind two HUGE boulders, shooting small random bursts from their gun's, and glancing around with quick turns of their head's. I knew that they were looking for me, I shouted out my position to get their attention, I could only hope the enemy wouldn't hear me and fire, I would not be able to take cover if they started shooting, but I couldn't just get swept away while Luke and Miles were fighting for their life's.

You could tell they could hardly hear me at all, they were a lot closer to the gunfire and the river. Surprisingly they seemed like they could hear me but couldn't tell where I was, but...it seems like everything turned into slow motion, when my shouting had gotten Miles attention.

It's like we could see each other's eye's through our helmet's, before I felt like I was toppling over a what felt like and edge. The first thing that came to mind was one word **'SHIT'**. I could feel my mind go blank, at the sudden turn of event's, I heard a quick desperate shout of **"PARKER!"** before I was sent diving into the thick spray of the waterfall.

The thick sound of _'Slosh Slosh, Slosh, Slosh Slosh' _that came in rhythmic footfalls that only water could make was heard over the sound of the storming rain.

Holding my left side with my right hand and limping through the slow stream that came up to my ankles to the muddy bank, I slowly bent down to pick up my helmet. A Metallic clamp sounded out when I solidly connected it to my suit.

I heard a low, sad, empathetic voice call out in my helmet over the rain. "Are you okay?" Not answering him (Demetri) I looked over my surroundings for any shelter, finding a small cave, I made a grueling slow progress over to my temporary safe haven. I Took my time because every time I took a step it, made a sharp sting everywhere. I beeline for the cave. Wincing but forcing my hand tightly over my side to staunch the bleeding, I walked my way to my safe inside. I walked to the right side of the wall, put my back against the wall and slowly slid down until I had my right knee propped up and my left leg out straight in front of me, grunting harshly against the movement that cause the pain in my side to flair.

"Demetri, analysis over my physical health,...please"

"*sigh* Four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, multiple bruises and cuts, and a medium deep sized gash on your left side above your broken ribs. You'll need to apply pressure to the cut with your hand because we have nothing but a few medi –gel's. I'll warn you now, when you apply that pressure…. it's definitely going to hurt, just make sure you don't bleed out and you'll live"

Feeling an icy cool touch spread out over the upper half of my body I sighed in relief, my whole left side where my ribs were broken was just a dull throb now. The power of medi-gel was a life saver when you needed it, though the downside was that it was just temporary. It heals various wounds and ailments, instantly sealing injuries against infection and allowing for rapid healing by having the gel grip tight to flesh until subjected to a frequency of ultrasound. It is sealable against liquids - most notably blood - as well as contaminants and gases. Technically its properties make it illegal, but the restriction, in this case, is ignored because of the product's beneficial properties.

I sighed. "Thanks demetri"

He sighed in turn "No problem, jus-just what happened up there exactly?"

I lifted my left hand and plucked his chip out of the back of my helmet and sat him on my left leg which was stretched out in front of me. His holoform appeared on the chip, he was a deep green holographic color. He had sharp spiked dirty blondish hair, and had a teenage slacker kind of look about him. (you can imagine what kind of style he has right?;))

After the accident with her partner, she cut off from everyone, preferring solo mission's rather than team work. Though against her choice she was paired up Demetri an AI. She's been with him for a while now, and through all that time, he had somehow managed to get past her barriers that she set up around herself without her even knowing, funny thing about that was: he knew it too. So with that in mind, had made an exception to her AI (artificial Intelligence) companion, made by Doctor Halsey herself. When Halsey had been trying to make Cortana, she had of course experimented before, so that meant left over prototypes had gotten paired up with Spartans, if they still worked of course. The prototypes we're the one's that picked the Spartans that they were paired up with, though she still wondered to this day why Demetri would pick her, _her_ of all people.

She just so happened to get paired up with the last AI made before Cortana, the second most advanced AI there was. The AI was named Demtre, thought not as advanced as Cortana, he was still so much more than your typical AI, and over the past year he had become a companion to her like no other. Parker was in the same program as the Master Chief Petty Officer-John-117, so she had the same armor, the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Because of this, like Cortana, could be inserted into the back of the helmet, she could insert Demetri into the back of her helmet.

I glared at wall in front of me like I could melt through my helmet visor and the solid rock in front of me.

I replied in a strained voice "While you were sleeping, we were on our way back from our mission. When we made it back, our whole base was obliterated. If we were there, maybe, at least just a few minutes earlier we could have saved the base and the people in it."

"…..Sorry I wasn't there to give yo-"

"Just stop ok!" Another deep sigh came from my lips." I-I'm sorry….I-I didn't mean that, I'm just upset"

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it, we're both stressed right now. Look, we'll just stick here for the night then once it's morning and it's stopped raining we'll look for Miles and Luke"

I chuckled "You sound more like a therapist than an AI Demetri. Maybe that's what you were in a past life, huh?"

"Yah, yah, laugh it up Parker."

A companionable silence consumed us for a while, but that didn't dissuade the feelings of guilt that I had over Miles and Luke, and it seems like Demetri had picked up on that.

"..."

"..."

"I'm sure that Luke and Miles are fine"

"That doesn't change the fact that I should have been up there."

"I understand that, but-"

"But what? I was a raised in the Spartan-2 Program since I was 6 years old, I should have been prepared for anything, not let my guard down, a-and certainly not have gotten attached...I should've-No needed to have been up there with th-"

"Well you weren't okay! You weren't, and you can't change that! It was out of your reach, something you couldn't have changed! You always do that! You get kinda close to people but as so soon as you realize it, you push them away!... They'll be okay and we'll find them, jus-just stop talking, everything your saying tonight is irritating, or-or i'll zap your brain or something!"

There was a comfortable pregnant silence for a moment.

"Thanks..Demetri"

"Yah well, that was a pointless point of view the way you were looking at it."

I merely smiled slightly, then smirked when I said, "By the way we'll have to work on your insults and threat's, 'zap' really? One day when we have nothing better to do I'll teach you some tricks that will leave people shaking in their boots"

"Oh shut up…..wait….why not right now?"

"Cuz, I don't feel like it right now, try again later"

I looked down at him, he had a smile on his face. "Your such an asshole for a girl y'know that?"

I gave a sexy laugh "Oh, I see how it is. You just don't like sexy and intimidating women do you?"

He barked out a laugh. "Sure I do, just tell me where I can find one."

Laughing in contentment, I relaxed. Smiling slightly, I sighed, then something shinning in the dark caught my eye. "Hmmm?" "What is it?"

"You see that shiny thing in the corner over there, right?" Not waiting to hear his answer, I inserted him back in my helmet. I decided to check it out ,but I was caught off guard by the sudden pain all over my body by the time I was on my feet . Biting my bottom lip between my teeth I whimpered."Ummmmmmh! Son ofa bitch!"

"You know you shouldn't be moving"

"Was gonna have to at some point"

Limping toward the back of the cave and moving away from the rain the wind was blowing in, I went to take a look at what had caught my interest, but on closer inspection realized it was in a little hole. Inserting my pointer finger and thumb into the small space, I pulled out a weird looking ,misshapen arrow head- or looked like the shape of one- it had a ton of alien symbols all over it. It looked like the old, old, Egyptian language written all around it, but that's impossible, we're on Harvest not on Earth. It's possibly covenant language, very believable since without translator's we couldn't understand them anyway. Though since it was written on rock it could very well be ancient for their species. Though that was just a theory, I decided to ask Demetri just in case. Little did I know was this little rock, about the size of my whole pointer finger, was called the All-spark, made by machines, and that it would alter my destiny forever.

"What is it?" I asked Demetri

"Looks like a rock with ancient writing, nothing special, at least not on my scanners…..maybe ancient covenant writing?"_ He read my mind, maybe that's all it is._

All of a sudden, a light emitted from the small rock in my hand. _Oh great! What now?!_

The last thing I remembered was the rock flying toward my face, Demetri shouting something, and an Indescribable pain filling me, the world spinning off its axis, then total darkness.

PHEWWWW! Sorry it was mostly conversation! And sorry there was not as much conversation as planned! Please review! Tell me anything, criticism, advise, ideas for the next chapter! By the way Parker WILL most certainly be in the Transformers universe next chapter! Plz look at my poll to help me decide what movie in Transformers she will appear in, I think I'm kind of leaning toward right before the second movie but I have a poll just for you guys to help me decide! :) XD

This chapter was just a lot of info overall, so promise the story will pick up! Just had to put all my thoughts onto the internet! :) remember to plz rate and review! ;)


	3. The Sweet Nothingness

Hey guy's :) Ready for chapter 3? I totally did a lot of brainstorming on this, and then got confused when I wrote it down, so hopefully this turns out better than when it plays out in my head :P By the way Parker IS IN THE TRANSFORMER universe in this chapter.

Thanks for all the support so far that I've received, it's helped a lot, if any of you have any idea's, advice, or criticism, it's all warmly accepted. Hope you all enjoy chapter 3! :) XD :D

Ch.3: The Sweet Nothingness

"**Earth…**birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion, and great violence. For in our quest to protect the human's, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before. For the last two years an advanced team of new Autobots have been taking refuge here, under my command. Together we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called, NEST, we hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."– Optimus Prime

In The Laurentian Abyss: Atlantic Ocean

"Wait, wait, now there are **six **contacts and their coming up _fast_!"

"We've got six hostiles coming up!"

Megatron was on his way. Rising up from the deep blue at an unbelievable speed. Suddenly the submarine came into view and it was directly in his way. He merely growled and doubled his speed, charging straight at it. He hit the submarine in its side like he hit someone in the shoulder. The submarine exploded in brilliant colors of red, yellow, and orange. Already, dead bodies floated in the dark water, which would more than likely become fish food later. Megatron had already burst through the surface and was flying through space by the time any surviver's made it to the surface, lungs burning, for fresh air.

'_Pathetic insects thought they could stop me? Fat chance' _He snarled in his thoughts

It didn't take long for the Decepticon leader to find the ruined ship: The Nemesis. Landing with grace, even having just awoken from death, he walked into the main deck, where he would find his master. He ran into Starscream on the way. Immediately he chastised his second in command for leaving him to die on the pathetic planet, Earth, and rust in the hands of the _humans_. Of course it didn't take long for Starscream to defend his actions, saying he 'had to take care of the hatchlings, who were dying without energon, as someone had to take command in Megatron's absence.'

Bashing Starscream's head against the wall below the egg's that held hatchlings he bellowed. "Even in death, there is no command but mine." He quickly tossed him aside as if he were trash and continued on his path to the Fallen, who was weak and in an energon life-support chair.

"Master" He practically purred. " I am home…..but I have failed. I have allowed the All-Spark to be destroyed by a wretched human boy."

"It matters not, my apprentice. I've picked up on two signatures. _All-Spark signatures_. One belongs to the human boy who you allowed so easily to destroy you. The other…..is unknown, though it's unmoving and we have its coordinates. The knowledge of the All-Spark has been transferred to the boy's mind, extracting the information should be easy enough, I would say that the second flair would happen to different human. Start with whichever one you please, but remember, the human boy is probably being closely watched and protected."

Megatron, already eager to avenge himself, was all too thrilled of the news. However he was interrupted before he could go anywhere.

"Patience, before we can act, you are to kill Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. He is currently the only one who is able to kill me."

"Optimus" He growled. "_He_ protects the boy."

"Then the boy will lead us to him and revenge will be ours. Capture the boy and the other unfortunate insect and we'll have the knowledge _and _Optimus eating out of our hands. But one more thing, I want to be strong the day we put our plan into motion and Optimus is dead, I want our plan to _gradually _happen. The only thing we need to focus on is getting the second target, we don't know if it's going to be a human so bring reinforcements."

Megatron nodded and turned to carry out his new objective "I will not fail you again, master, _I_ assure you of that."

"See that you don't."

The Whitwicky House

Sam had a spring in his step as he walked through his bedroom, boxes and clothes and other things littered the room. Today was _it, _today was the fantastic, glorious day he left for college. The only thing he was relatively worried about was Mikaela, she wasn't too excited about having a long distance relationship. He was talking to her on the phone while he was packing, teasing and laughing about this and that. He pulled out his old jacket that he wore the day he met Optimus and helped save the world, he called it 'his lucky charm.'

"You _kept _your nasty shredded clothes?"

"Of course I kept them, their like my superbowl jersey, I bled in this thing."

"Wow, your pretty confident huh?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that my low self-esteem's at an all-time high."

"You think your little box of souvineers is gonna keep me from leaving you?"

"You really should come with me, they've got cheap apartment's on campus."

" Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my man-child father back from prison, and on his feet."

"I heard that" Sam heard in the back ground, he also heard her talking some more to her father and heard a word he wanted to hear again.

"Ughhh, I love it when you say camshafts, whisper it to me again."

She paused then smiled. "_Camshafts_"

He chuckled. "Sam, I hate you."

"It's my Whitwicky charm."

Just then a metallic '_clink' _of something hitting the floor echoed in Sam's ears. He looked over the old jacket in his hands to find the source, but stopped short when he thought he saw what it was.

"Umm, wait, wait, hold on a second."

"Oh please don't tell me your 'breaking up', I'll be over in twenty"

There was a few seconds of silence, than Sam voiced his fears.

"_Mikaela_, I think a sliver of the cube got stuck on my shirt."

Sam brought the piece up to his eyes for closer inspection, the fragment of the All-Spark however decided to take that opportunity to burn some small information into his brain through his sensitive eyes, causing the little rock to rise up to a sizzling temperature. Sam in turn immediately dropped it, though it burned right through the wood floor, pipes, anything and everything, until it hit the kitchen counter, making many of the kitchen ware come alive.

Meanwhile the hole where the rock burnt through was starting to catch on fire.

"AHHH,FIRE,AHHH, DAD WE'VE GOT A FIIIIRRREEE" He shouted running out his room.

Autobot Base, Location: Classified ( p.s. I moved the Autobot base :P)

"_Optimus_!" Both Ratchet and Lennox called out. Ratchet looked up from the scanner on his arm and Lennox looked up from the huge, advanced super computer, to glance at each other, but their attention was quickly pulled back to their subject at hand.

Optimus transformed and glanced between the two of them.

"Go ahead Ratchet, you can tell him." Lennox said.

Optimus turned and walked to his CMO.(Chief Medical Officer) " What is it, old friend?"

"Optimus, we've just received _two_ _All-Spark _fluctuations, one is…."

"Go on, Ratchet" Optimus urged, though he was just plain shocked, the _All-Spark_? He watched it get destroyed himself.

"One is, well, my scanners are saying Sam, or someone at Sam's house just emitted an All-Spark radiation spike. It was a temporary wave. We have the coordinates of the second one, it wasn't moving like the target in Sam's house so whatever it is could be unconscious, but it could be moving now, we won't know until we get there."

"We picked up the same signatures at the same time." Lennox called out from the other side of the room.

"This doesn't make any sense, Optimus, I thought you said the cube was destroyed." Ratchet said while pacing back and forth.

"It _is_ destroyed, or at the very least _was_." Optimus replied with a steady voice and a troubled expression.

Optimus brought a hand to his head and turned on his communications radio so all the Autobots could hear him. "Bumblebee, pick Sam up and bring him to base, Arcee twins, escort them. Sideswipe, and Ironhide, come with me. Ratchet, you said the second target was unmoving during the short time you could pick the signal up?"

"That is correct."

"The second one may not be human, it could be an Autobot though that is uncertain, Ratchet, come with me and bring your medical kit, we do not know who or what we will encounter."

"Understood."

"If you two found the coordinates, do you think the Decepticons have as well?" Sideswipe inquired.

"Possible. It was a big, but temporary wave, let's just _hope_ the decepticons didn't pick up on it." '_If we play our cards right this might just tip the war in our favor._' Ratchet replied and thought wrly mixed with a little bit of desperation.

"If not already, I fear they soon will." Optimus replied in an uncertain voice.

In A Forest, Location: Unknown

Parker's Point. Of. View

_Sand. _

_I could feel the grainy feel of it beneath my fingertips on my sensitive skin, the sandy hot wind hitting my face, and the feel of the hot sun beating down on my back. When I awoke, or, became aware, I was already __standing__, and in a desert of some sort, there were rocky canyons in front of me as far as the eye could see. And, I was alone._

_The first thing I became aware of was that, I had no armor on, and so, there was no Demetri. I __hated __being out of my armor, it was like I was missing a limb, or I was naked. Neither of those we're very comfortable. I paused, I decided the best thing to do was to stop, and remember the last place I was at, and what was going on. 'The last thing I remembered was the caves on Harvest! Soooo….how did I get here, and, where exactly is here?'_

"_Where. Am. I?" I whispered in nervous awe_

"_You are with the __**Primes**__, little one."_

'_Who in god's all-mighty we're the Primes?'_

_I turned around fast , almost giving myself a whiplash in the process. Behind giant rocks that would take me hours to climb was thirteen…..giant…..robots._

_One of them started to step forward and put his hand, err, clawed hand on the giant rock, he held his other hand up in a placating manner._

"_We are not here to harm you, Parker. You are in the visions of the Primes. You have been brought here to hear the predictions and a warning of what is to come."_

"_Wait, 'what is to come'? What are the Primes?" Ughh, I'm having a major confusing brainstorm running through my head right now._

"_There is not much time to explain, but you are chosen, we have chosen you."_

_Another stepped forward. " We having been watching you ever since you we're born Parker, we've watched all the moment that have happened in your life, and all the trails you have overcome. Though, even witnessing how you've grown and adapted to the things that have happened in your life I do worry if your going to be up to this trail, it will be like none you have faced before."_

_The first one who had spoken spoke up again. "But we know you will succeed, you have at everything else in your life and will continue to do so. The reason we have brought you here is to tell you why and to give you a push. We do not have the time to explain what we are, but remember this, find the one like us, his name is 'Optimus Prime'. Tell him that the thirteen primes have sent you to him, he will then explain everything from there. There is also a human boy in a similar situation as you, his name is Samuel James Witwicky. You two are the two keepers to the last All-Spark fragments, his is already in his possession, yours, is currently apart of you. You need to find him, and protect him when the Autobots cannot."_

"…_..You mean, inside me?" I planned to make sure to remember everything he said, though what, he, it, said was troubling. I didn't like the idea of anything in my body that wasn't human, or human made.( like, cybernetics, and so on)_

_I knew it was stupid reason to trust….__**them**__, without any reason of explanation but, their presence, their, aura, it was like a loving parents concern, or a close best friends protection. I'm not exactly sure what but, something in my gut was compelling me to absolutely trust them, I didn't like the idea but I decided to follow my gut._

"_No, it's not in a single part of your body, it's __**all**__ of you now, in every part of your bloodstre_a_m."_

"_Will I become…non- human because of this?" My concerns about something being inside me that was alien was put to rest though a different worry quickly took root. The thought sent chills down my spine._

"_No, you will stay human, Parker. We have told you what to do and who to find, its up to you to execute it. Here is your prediction, think about it carefully."_

'_**Happiness is found, only to be snatched away,**_

_**Beware the darkness, it knows no bound,**_

_**Be strong in the moment you least have it,**_

_**Between life and death, a new power arises,**_

_**Between a battle of good and evil a new bond is formed'**_

"_Your destiny has been decided long ago, but your fate is in your hands Parker, choose carefully. We will meet again."_

"_Wait!" I still have so many questions, I didn't know where to start, and now they were just sending me on my jolly-little way? My destiny was just dropped in my lap and I was told to 'don't screw up'? _

_Hot anger and confusion started to boil up in me from the pit of my stomach, but then drowsiness punched me in face, and my feelings began to subside some._

"_I…..I don't understand, wait!" I stumbled, everything was blurry. Why was everything so bright?_

"_Good luck, Parker" _

_And with that, they turned to dust, caring blue eyes disintegrating before me. All of my surroundings became a blinding white light, only to gradually snuffed out by the darkness creeping up from my peripheral vision. Eventually I floated in the darkness, no light, just the sweet nothingness. Then that was it._


	4. This Isn't Over

Hello everyone, :) sorry my next chapter update is late :P school and family drama can really keep you busy and on your toes. Are you guys excited for Harper? I sure am, heeehehehe :D I am most certainly gonna have some fun writing about Sam and Harper when they meet and so on, lol can't you guys just picture it? By the way guys, I have a poll up on my page, try to check it out if you can.

Anyway, my brain is on fire trying to see how this will go exactly, been thinking all week, so I'll try my best and see how this goes :)

Also my peep's, I'll say this on every chapter, just so you know. **ANY **criticism, advice, or opinion's, please feel free to tell me what you think, _I_ am writing for fun, but am trying in everyway to make my story to where you want to read it because _you _want too. I want you guys to be so excited to see what happens next that you'll stay up late just to read how it ends. You came here for a good story to read and by god I'm gonna try and give you just that. *cough* sorry, getting a little sentimental there, oh well happens to us all :). By the way, shout out too all the people who are supporting me, thanks everybody :) ^^).

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OWN CHARACTERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 4: This Isn't Over

Parker's P.O.V.

"Ughh…my head" I groaned while laying on my back.

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them again when the painful bright light seeped in through my slit eye lids. Slowly forcing them open, ignoring the stinging pain and the flashes of colors everywhere I looked, colors and shapes gradually came into view.

I realized that I was staring up from the bottom of what had to be a forest, bright and dark green leaves mingled all together above me, extending past the point of my peripheral vision.

Grunting harshly while moving into a sitting position, I just sat there, hoping the longer I sat there the faster the prickling pain all over my body would eventually become less irritable. My body felt weird too, like I had a hard time moving my arm's too fast, and I felt sluggish. _'Maybe that's what happens, when your soul goes to the vision of the Primes.'_ I thought kind of crankily. Then it suddenly hit me._ 'The Primes!" _

Maybe it was just a dream that occurred while I was unconscious, maybe my imagination suddenly decided to play a trick on me. I sighed. It would be so easy to say that I had dreamt it up, I've been a soldier in war for so long maybe my tired, weary mind decided to wonder a bit.

There was that word, '_Maybe_.' But I knew it was just wistful thinking at best.

It was far too real for it to be a dream, and how could I even possibly come up with all that? It was real, I was pretty damn sure, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Demetri about it just yet, at least not until I had partially figured out or had a basic idea of what it had meant. Speaking of which….

"Demetri, are you okay?" My deep male voice rang out through the speakers in my helmet, bouncing off the air in the forest.

"Yah, yah,-sigh- I'm good, but you…not so much, I mean, it's nothing you can't handle…..but."

He cleared his throat-not that he actually had one- and proceeded to tell me that I have; Four broken ribs, a deep gash on my left side _right_ above my broken ribs, a badly sprained ankle, and one hell of a headache, otherwise than that, just a few bruise here and there.

'_Oh-fucking- Terrific' _ I thought agitatedly. Today was certainly just not my day.

"I'm a bit worried about that your cut on your side." Demetri admitted. " It's been going untreated for so long that it's getting worse. You'll need to get it treated soon or your going to get an infection." You could hear the frown in Demetri's voice.

"I know." I felt the sudden familiar feeling of medi-gel spread over my body, and in response felt my muscles relax as the pain started to ease away. I sighed knowing I had to get up and move, but my want to just sit there and try not to move was increasing every moment I did just that.

I struggled getting up a bit, my hurt ankle was swollen but my left side was in worse shape so I just bit my lip and had no choice but to move on.

The gash on my left side was freshly torn open just the slightest bit, but it was enough for the blood to slowly trickle down the side of my stomach and down the left outside of my thigh down my leg in a slow motion. I didn't have any fabric that I could tie to cut off the flow with, so I would just have to settle with my right hand and apply pressure. _Again._

About fifteen minutes into the limping walk I'd developed I started to realize something. This wasn't like Harvest's forests. In Harvest's forests the trees were mostly back to back, you couldn't drive a vehicle through even if you wanted too.

Here, the trees were spaced apart quiet a bit, with more room to walk around. You could probably ride horseback through here without the worry of bumping into a freakin tree everywhere you look!

"Demetri."

"Yah, I'm thinking the same thing. I'm already a step ahead of you. Running scanners."

A few moments of silence went by while he checked for any nearby systems nearby that could tell us where the location that we were at.

"That can't be right." He said in a stunned voice.

"What is it?"

"I'm in. My scanners have found a satellite in working condition, though, the technology it's made from…it could almost be considered ancient. _Almost. _The security codes were exceedingly simple, child's play. As a matter of fact I bet a young child could do it! Even better, I bet a child could make a security system _ten_ _times_ more complicated than the idiot's who thought that was hard to decode!" He scoffed.

"Strange. So…..Where are we?" I stopped my limp walking for a moment, and stared up at the sun-set colored sky as if would reveal the anwer.

"That's the thing, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this. My sensors indicate that we're on…..Earth."

My chest felt like a hundred bricks sucker punched it, my mouth suddenly went dry and I'm pretty sure that my heart skipped a few beats.

_Earth. _I had lived here as a child until I was six and half years old, then….well, the rest is history. Being so young when I was taken I hardly remember much of it. Funny, since all the years I've served and all the ships I've been on, I had passed Earth plenty of times. And every single time I would pass it, I would always stop and admire the beautiful, calm scenery, always admiring from far away, the home planet of the human race…..Earth. I haven't been back to visit Earth since I was taken, but I've always wanted to return someday. Whenever I think about the home planet it always brings a tired but happy smile to my face, one that would quickly get replaced by a frown today though.

Harvest was a three- week trip out from Earth. 'It's impossible' my mind instantly supplied. How could go from being knocked out on a cave on Harvest, only to simply wake up on some random forest on earth?

'Hmph, something about me and forests doesn't mix well.' I sourly thought.

"_Earth?_ Demetri, are you absolutely sure?"

"Affirmative"

"Fine. What is one of the closest civilian houses in the area?" I replied in a determined voice.

"Six miles to the south, and two miles to the east. Why? What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I'm sick of stumbling around when we don't have any idea what we're doing." I let out a frustrated breath from my nose. "I'm gonna go get some damn answers, that's what _I'm _going to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I walked south for a good four and a half hours, I was covering pretty good ground for a limp-walk if I do say so myself. So far I had covered four miles which meant only two more to go.

I stopped.

"Do you…..hear that?"

"Yah, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, it sounds like metal and…..and something hitting the ground, maybe?"

Whatever it was, it was drawing closer. I immediately scrambled for a thick tree to hide behind, I initiated a combat scrambler that you use to throw off your enemy if their using their sensor to find their enemy if the opponent is not exactly in plain sight. I figured if I had heard metal that's what they would be using, something to detect their enemy, something that might as well have a big red arrow sign above my head saying 'Hey! I'm over here!'. At least, that's what I would use.

I sagged against the hard bark of the big oak tree, took a breath and peeked around the side. By now the sound of metal against the ground stopped, and from what I could see without exposing my head there was nothing out of the ordinary, everything was peaceful and quiet. I knew better though.

I felt a rumbling right under my feet and heard bark snap in half, the tree I was hiding against was suddenly being ripped from the ground. I looked up and saw a black metal hand firmly clasped around the perimeter of the tree and watched as it was ripped from the soil.

It seems that I couldn't keep my balance during all of this. I scrambled on my back and moved backward, this metal being didn't exactly seem friendly, he was black and grey and had a disgusted but intrigued gleam in his evil red eyes, and sadly they were pointed directly at me.

He gave a rumbled laugh. "Hmmhmmhm, look at what we have here. Lost, alone and injured are we? Are you scarred fleshling?"

"Run! Definitely run now!" Demetri yelled in my helmet.

I fumbled with my shotgun, his giant hand was coming down toward me going for my torso blocking his face from my view.

I fired.

He yelped and backed up a step, retracting his hand and checking the damage. I got up as fast as my injured body would allow me to and ran. I clipped off a grenade, pulled out the clip and dropped it behind my tracks.

He growled and took off after me, his metallic feet thumping and shaking the ground after me. His fast strides didn't take long to catch up to me, but with my well timed grenade he was right on top of it when it went off. The only thing I didn't exactly plan was that with the momentum that he was running and the explosion only adding to that he flew head over heels forward…..which made him that much closer to me.

I swung forward and slid on my right side, coming to lay on my stomach. After the mini earth-quake his landing caused, I was immediately on my feet and taking off like a bullet. I think I heard him mutter something in a strange language, though I didn't stick around to find out.

Again I heard sloppy footsteps and I knew he was in quick pursuit again, my adrenaline was still in full charge but my injuries were starting to sting a bit, my footsteps were becoming sloppy and I tripped on a root and stumbled but righted myself and kept on.

"Parker, _behind_ you!" Demetri's voice rang out.

I glanced behind me and once again saw his metallic metal hand-his unharmed one- stretching out for me. Though of course I still had my shotgun. By the time I raised my weapon he was already upon me.

Unlike the last time he tried to grab me, this time, I felt cool metal fingers harshly squeeze against my midsection from behind, arms helplessly pinned to my sides. My armor against his metal fingers protested as he squeezed harder and brought me for closer inspection to his face.

I cried out against the pain of my broken ribs and my cut being squeezed like a rag doll.

He growled menacingly, sounding much like an jungle cat as the vibrations went through his arm and seemingly down my spine.

'_I've been in much worse situations, he not _that_ bad or at least scary enough to send me into shivers, I've never been afraid of death so why start now?'_

"Hmmmm, you're one lucky _human_, if you weren't so valuable I would love to _slowly_ crush you to death with my own hand and watch you suffer." He increased his pressure to emphasize his point.

I didn't say anything though I badly wanted to test his patience. Instead I settled with just keeping silent and glaring through my helmet even if he couldn't see it, I hoped my helmet could somehow convey it.

"Hahaa, that's unusual." He mused, inspecting me.

"A quiet human, no incessant screaming, no threats….never heard of that before."

"You said I'm valuable…what for?" I demanded.

"Oh? So the animal _can_ speak. Let's just say, you have something I _need_."

I knew what it was, but I needed to be sure. The Primes didn't exactly tell me who I needed to fight, who was my enemy.

"Well, walking tin can what exactly is that?"

"You sad ball of insecurities and self-loathing, if only you knew." He snapped.

I felt more than heard the switching of metal plates moving here and there, I could tell he was….. changing, into something. I didn't know they could change into anything at all. I knew if I didn't get down right now, it would be a lot more difficult for me to escape. Especially if he took air, then there would be no way for me to escape.

"Megatron!" A deep baritone voice bellowed out into the seemingly still woods. A jarring force connected to the one who was holding me.

His grip loosened and I went tumbling and sprawling through the air, even managing to hit a thick branch on the way down, landing with an 'oof!.'

My lungs breathed in fresh air unrestricted but with pain. Ignoring that I looked around to get my bearings.

The two metal robots tumbled and clashed, the black one who was holding me and the one who saved me-intentional or not- a red and blue colored one. Their movements caused the ground beneath my feet to rumble, but then the rumbling intensified when I noticed three more different colored robots spilling out from the trees the direction I assumed my 'savior' had come from.

They ran past my spot, to what I determined was their leader. Well I guess they couldn't see me, considering the place I was dropped was blending in with my armor, but I did notice one thing, a yellow robot kept glancing around more than the others, he had a cross on his side in red.

'_Maybe a medic?'_ I thought.

"Parker, get out of there!" Demetri screamed.

Shouts were said, though unintelligible from my position, it was too loud to tell what was said from the two robots in the middle of a random forest having a throw down death match.

Just then, five loud thumps echoed in the forest. Five black colored robots emerged from the craters they formed from impact, as well as five sets of blazing red orbs amongst the cloud of dirt and crap they had stirred up.

Then, all hell broke loose.

They were so involved with themselves that I somehow managed – against all odds- to slip away, running into the already dark night.

XXXXXXX

This was bad. _Very bad._

Blood, and loosing a lot of it, fast. I clutched my side where my cut was freshly torn even bigger, no matter how much pressure I applied the blood still kept running down the lower half of my body like a red river, leaving little puddles on the ground as I stumbled and fought to keep moving on.

My vision was getting blurry again.

'_NO! I refuse to fucking pass out _or _get knocked out again, I've had enough of that to last a lifetime.'_ Now I was starting to get angry and bitter at my luck. I quickly cast the feelings aside, they wouldn't help me get anywhere.

Demetri had already sent another spread of medi-gel over my wound but by now it didn't even ease the pain away. We had only two more medi-gels.

"Come on Parker, not much longer before we reach the civilian house."

"…..Right." I huffed.

Was that where I was going, toward a civilian house? Yes, I remember now. I had asked Demetri for a set of coordinates for the closest civilian house in the area, to get answers.

After so long of just seeing green and brown, grey, and blue, trees rock and sky. I finally after so long, broke out of a patch of bushes, and saw little farm house. It was the only house within miles, but I was fine with that, more privacy. It was yellow and white and had a tan roof, but at this point I couldn't care less about what it looked like, it was a sanctuary. The lights were on which meant someone was home, it seemed as if my problems melted off my shoulders right then.

The thought of resting my aching body made my muscles give way and I stumbled as I was making my way to the house. I landed roughly on my left hand and my knees, causing them to ache all the more.

"Parker, come on! Don't give up on me now! Your almost there, just a little longer!" He encouraged.

I pushed up with the strength I still had left, and managed to make it a few more feet only to end up in the same position I was in. The porch was just a few more feet. I looked up just as I heard the sound of a door closing.

There stood a little girl of about the age of eight, in a white sleeping gown with a teddy bear hanging from her right hand. She wore a little gold and silver heart shaped locket around her neck, she had curly light caramel brown hair that went down to the middle of her back in lazy waves and had beautiful grassy green eyes. She was an adorable little girl.

She cocked her head to the side, bright eyes alight with curiosity but caution.

"Oh, no! Your hurt! Are you ok, mister?!" She said in a frightened voice as she rushed down the stairs and to the injured stranger.

She put her small hand on my shoulder and leaned over to get a look at the wound that was collecting an increasing amount of blood in a puddle below. She moved her small feet away as the blood slowly came toward her direction at a slow pace.

I heard the door slamming again, and slowly looked up as a man came rushing out of the house, flying down the steps toward the little girl. He shouted in a frightened tone.

"Jamie!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everybody! FINALLY ! THE CHAPTER IS DONE! :)

(kicks back and relaxes) ahhhhhh, glad I updated finally, sorry about poor Parker, she's going through wayyyyyyy to much action lately though don't worry. The next chapter will finally slow up.

Also! SPOILERS! DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

She WILL finally meet the autobots next chapter, and so that means she and Optimus will finally get to meet! :) Anyway guys, tell me what you think, and please review, it's been a long day so, _I'm _ going to bed, love you all, until next time. ;)

-Blue-Eyed-Protector :)


	5. Safe At Last

Hello everyone, ready for chapter 5 I presume? Of course you are :D Parkers in for it this chapter, things will finally slow down a bit, I think it's time we give our heroine a bit of a break huh? :)I'm still excited about how Parker and Sam will meet, hahahah I'm just rolling at the thought of it.

To be honest I didn't even think about adding two other characters to help Parker when she got hurt, but then it just hit me when I was typing and I decided to roll with it, I hope everyone likes them, I thought they might be able to help Parker slow down a bit and just reflect. Anyway, tell me if you guys like the 2 new characters. :)

Also, everyone, I am terrible sorry for not updating in MONTHS. Um, a lot of things have happened but I am trying to look at the bright side and continue with the story! Again, please forgive me ;) here's Chapter:5. Finally huh!?

I do NOT own Transformers or Halo! The only thing I own are my own characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 5: Safe At Last

Aiden Michael was a protective father.

Actually that was a huge understatement. He was extremely protective of his little girl, his Jamie. Especially since the loss of his beloved wife, Cleo Michael. When Aiden met Cleo they we're both students, going to different colleges, into completely different careers. He was-at the time-training to become a Nurse Practitioner, she was studying to become an Artist. He had passed by an art exhibition late one night on his way from a part time job, most people had left and she was looking back over her own work that was proudly displayed on the wall. He had stopped and stared through the glass windows that night, admiring her and her beautiful work. She had wavy raven black hair, and mesmerizing green eyes. Eyes that he would never forget.

He had never really believed in love at first sight, until then.

He immediately decided he wanted to get to know her, and it started from there. She seemed as much in love with him as he was with her, even if it did take her a little bit longer to figure it out. What soon started as dating turned into marriage, and then a child. By then, things we're going great, she was an medium successful artist and he was finally a nurse practitioner with a stable job, they had a beautiful baby girl, and everything was just….._perfect_.

Until that day, when the _accident_ happened.

He was at home with Jamie, it was his day off and they decided to stay home and watch movies together on the cold storming night. Cleo was on her way home from meeting with an art studio owner, she had called her husband while on the road and told him how it went, unable to conceal the excitement of having to wait and tell him when she got home. When they finished talking, they exchanged the ' I love you's' and hung up. Little did Aiden know, that, that would be the last time his little girl and he would ever talk to her again.

The way he found out the truth was even harder to deal with. He had gotten worried after his wife had not shown up, pacing back and forth in the kitchen, but keeping quiet so as to not worry the seven year old Jamie. He turned on the news to hear about the weather, the traffic, anything to quell the storming thoughts in his head, but that's when he heard it. He can _still_ recall the spokesmen's voice that day.

"_-n semi-truck's wheels could not handle the frozen ice and slid on the freeway tipping to its side and rolling repeatedly down the middle of the road, crashing many vehicles in its path. The first car hit was a Toyota Prius V, knocking the little family car into a frightening roll and down a steep hill. The Prius came to a stop on its side laying against a tree. It's unclear who was in it, or what condition they are in, but medics, are on the way. The next car to get hit was just as badly da-"_

That was the worst day of his life, the day the love of his life was killed and he was forced to raise Jamie_, alone_. After everything was said and done, Aiden packed up his things and he and Jamie now lived in a small quiet town. He developed a smoking habit, but at least that's all he had developed, and he knew Jamie didn't like it.

He heard the front door close shut and immediately tensed, Jamie was a good girl and always listen to him, so when he told her to go to bed why would she go outside? Unless…. there was someone who came _in_ that wasn't Jamie. He ran to the window to look outside to see if it really was just Jamie, but was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. There was Jamie, standing next to this injured figure, collapsed near the front porch.

He ran full speed to the door, as fear sunk its jagged teeth into his already worn and tired heart. Yanking the door open, he jumped all four of the white chipped porch steps.

"Jamie! Jamie, get away from that thing!" He pulled back on her small shoulders and pushed her to stand behind him protectively.

Jamie grasped his pants leg and whimpered, burring her face into the crook of his leg, frightened at the way her father was suddenly acting. Aiden turned to assess the injured figure in front of them, as it was looking straight at them. It was definitely human, looked male, was big too. He was also wearing a kind of armor he had never before in his life seen._ I wonder what he wants, but he hasn't made a move _yet_. Where in the hell did he possibly get an injury like that? _Though the big question Aiden kept asking himself was: _Should I even consider helping him?_

He stood there, staring down at the injured figure, as the tense silence became thinner and thinner as he struggled to come to a decision.

Then, in the tense atmosphere, a deep raspy male voice filled with pain, called out two simple pleaded words.

"_Help me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there were two words she'd never thought she'd use together, but even she knew at this point that she wouldn't make it out of this without a little help. With only her right arm supporting the upper half of her body and her knees taking care of the rest of her weight, her left arm was still applying pressure to her right side in a fruitless attempt to stop the bleeding, the red puddle of blood beneath her was slowly getting bigger as time ticked on.

She looked at the man who she naturally assumed was the little girls- Jamie's- father. He had on a black wife beaters shirt that was oversized and hung past the waist band on his gray baggy slacks. He also had on dark rimmed Clark Kent glasses that seemed to go well with his dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and 5'O clock shadow he had.

In the silence they stared at each other with baited breaths, deciding on what could possibly happen next.

As she assets him, she notices something flashes in his dark chocolate orbs, and then she knew that he had come to a decision. She stills herself as emotionally and as physically as she can as she expects the worst, but most likely outcome of this situation.

The silence is broken when he turns and gently tugs his daughter out from behind his leg, and crouches down to her eye level.

"Jamie, I want you to run in the house and fill up a medium sized bowl full of warm water and bring it to the kitchen, can you do that for daddy?" He asks slowly with a warm smile, a little shaky in his movements.

She nodded enthusiastically, a determined feature set on her face, her light brown wavy hair swishing in the movement. She takes off as fast as she can, her little feet thumping against the wood as she ran in the house leaving the two adults behind.

Well….. that was certainly not what she had been expecting.

She turns to look at the man, in surprised awe to see him already by her side gently helping her get to her unsteady feet. He glances at her for a second, hesitating, seeing how big she really is before grabbing her shoulder so she can rest some of her weight on him as he leads her up the stairs, in the house and into the kitchen.

She really couldn't rest a lot of her weight on him to start with, being…..well, a Spartan and all, so she mostly had to just dig deep and find the remnants of her strength.

When they reached the kitchen, he pulled out a chair for her before leaving the kitchen and making a left turn down the hall way. She ungracefully plumped down in the chair, relaxing as she did so. The little family kitchen was nice, it had simple colors and was easy on the eyes, but it kind of felt a little off, like it was empty. She was _safe _though, and that's all that mattered, if only for a little while anyway.

She could hear him fumbling for something in a closet down the hall, before he came back in with some tan cotton towels hung around his arms, and a first aid kit. He sat them on the kitchen table in front of her before taking the bowl of water from the little girl who had just returned from somewhere within the house.

"Thanks Jamie, you've helped me a lot tonight, but it's time for bed." He said in a hushed whispered with a smile. Jamie looked as if she wanted to protest but seeing the look her father gave her she quickly closed her mouth.

"Um' Kay, good night daddy." She said giving the man a hug and leaving the kitchen, taking hurried out-of-rhythm steps up the stairs.

"And Jamie, no listening in from the balcony! Go straight to bed young lady!" He yelled while trifling through the first aid kit.

A sigh was heard from upstairs.

"Yes daddy."

The little pitter patter of a child's feet drifted away as it became quiet once again. The silence was still tense but became relaxed in a certain way. She wondered if it was because of the child before dismissing the idea, favoring to observe what was happening in front of her.

The first aid kit looked very old, when he opened it, it was nothing like what the UNSC used, she wondered why it looked so out of date.

Big male hands came into view of her helmet, and her eyes widened on the realization of what he was planning to do. Reacting on instinct, her hands came up fast to grasp both of his wrists, giving a small squeezing in warning.

He became stiff at the sudden contact, but remained calm as he spoke.

"I can't help you if you won't let me. I can't get to your wound if you don't remove your armor from the helmet down to the waist."

He waited for a response or an acknowledgement but when he was greeted with silence he began to squirm in his chair and his eyes glanced and from spot to spot in the kitchen, as if to find a possible weapon should the need arise.

"Parker." She rasped out before releasing his hands and beginning to undo the latches from her helmet.

"…..Huh? Oh…uh, Aiden." He breathed out, surprise shown on his features. He rubbed his wrists to spread blood flow back into them, while his eyes sharpened on where hers would be as she began to undo the fourth latch, the final click sounding out.

He held his breath as she raised her helmet off and set it down on the kitchen table.

"…Your female? Bu-but your voice sounde-"

"Male? Yeah, I'll explain everything later, but if you could wait for a few minutes while I take my gear off….?" The sentence hanged.

"Ah! I'm sorry, go ahead." He hastily replied, trying to stop his starring.

Parker quickly dispatched her armor in record timing, setting the heavy equipment down on the tiled floor gently, almost lovingly. She sighed as the weight was finally removed off her chest and injury. She wore a black wife beater with the words 'UNSC' in bold white with the white logo of an eagle underneath, along with a pair of tan army pants. Blood dripped through the jagged gashes in the shirt and onto the clean floor. She winced and closed her eyes, fighting another wave of nausea as she was once again reminded of the blood loss.

"_Damn_! Must have been some hell of a firefight, did you get in close combat with someone or fall on something?"

She averted her eyes to ground, what was she suppose to say? Fighting organic aliens was one thing, but giant machines that she had never seen nor heard of before was a whole other story. He would think that she'd have hit her head, and probably call the local authorities on her ass. Instead she decided to dodge the question.

"Excuse me, do you have a CH or know one that's nearby in this area?"

He paused in his task of taking out the necessary medicines and bandages and gave her a confused look.

" What's a CH and why do you have to go to it so suddenly? Is it mandatory?"

She gave him a blank face as she tried to determine if this was his way of a joke, _everyone_ knew what a CH was.

"….Communication's Hub."

"…..You mean phone, right?"

"Sure, if that's what you have."

"Well, you can use my phone later after I patch you up, ok?"

"Excuse me sir, this is a mandatory call that involves the UNSC and I nee-"

"Whatever the UNSC is, I'm sure that it can wait until after I'm done Ms. Parker."

"Hmph, you sound like a doctor."

He lifted her shirt up, clipping it out of the way with a pin, and began to dab with a Q-tip, getting the pieces of dirt and grit out and then once that was done blotted alcoholic swipes. Parker bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to hiss out at the worsening pain.

"Nurse actually, nurse practitioner. Your lucky you found a house as fast as you did, because there's not another one around here for miles, just farmland."

They fell into a comfortable silence as he worked on her, he had numbed her side so he could stich it up after he disinfected it and then wrapped it in gauze. Her vision started to get blurry with sleep as she listened to the quiet sounds of him working on her and cleaning up. She shook her head in an effortless way to elude the persistent thing called sleep.

"There, that should hold, just try to take it easy and not re-open it. I'll lend you some clothes and you can sleep in the guest bedroom." He said softly with a wary but small smile.

As he got up from his position on the chair and began to walk past her he was soon stopped with a gentle but firm grip on his arm. He looked down at her in vague confusion, brows crinkling together while she looked up at him gruffly with cold eyes.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but why do this? Why help someone you don't know when your not on the clock? You are letting an armed stranger stay in your home, when your little girl is in the next room."

It wasn't a warning, it was simply stating a fact. Reminding him of who he was helping; a complete stranger. She was giving him an opening that if he changed his mind about her staying that she would leave. He studied her for a moment before releasing a sigh and sitting down in his original place.

" Parker, I'm a nurse because I want to help people, where they come from doesn't matter. Whether they came from Peru to Africa to right next door, it's what I signed up for, and from what I can tell, didn't you? I mean, you obviously look military." He cocked his head to side as gave her a slightly questioning glance.

A nerve started ticking on the back of her skull, she was starting to get angry. Was he really just messing around with her? Her fuckin' ripped up shirt had the letters 'UNSC' written in bold white, there's no way that he could not know what the UNSC was, it was humanities whole government; political and military. Something was _very_ wrong here. She leaned forward very slowly and put her elbows on her knees, steepling her hands together in front of her and giving him an emotionless face. Her eyes however told him a different story, her dark blue eyes gave a him a very dangerous look that seemed to say ' If your fucking with me….. I'm going to make you regret it.'.

"Ok, I don't know what drugs your on or what memory problems you might have, but if you don't drop the act I can help you remember _real _fast." She threatened slowly, watching as he gave her a shocked look, as if he had no idea why she would suddenly threaten him. _Yeah, like he doesn't already know. _

"Look, I honestly don't know what the 'UNSC' is but maybe you can tell me about it in the morning when you've gotten some sle-" Aiden didn't get to finish his irritated quip before he realized he was being held up against a wall.

Parker jumped up, regardless of her injury and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt ramming him up against the doorway of the kitchen, he struggled but surprisingly found that he couldn't get out of the hold she had. When he had looked in her eyes again, he felt fear for the second or third time that night. Not that he had a habit of being afraid of women but there was something about the eyes of this dark haired brunette. It's like her eyes held no emotion in them, it was the eyes of someone who had seen and experienced many things. Suddenly, Aiden new that he had gotten himself into a very dangerous position, and he had no idea how he had gotten there.

She bit the out the words very quietly. "I _said_ to drop the act. I don't quite know what your game is but it will get you nowhere quick."

"Parker I honestly don't know what it is that your talking about with the UNSC and the CH." He truthfully didn't know what else to say to convince her and could only hope that she would believe him.

Parker stared into his eyes for a moment before releasing him, she didn't know how, but she could see that he was telling the truth. So, she sat back down and sighed, what she was about to ask was crazy but she had to be absolutely sure.

"What year is this?"

"….2012."

She slowly closed her eyes and rubbed both her hands over her face as she suddenly felt the immense weariness wash over her entire being.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours, and many beers later and she had completely finished telling him everything. _Everything, _as in since the beginning; when the UNSC was founded, when she was abducted as a child to become a test subject as a last-ditch effort to fight off the insurrectionists, when their war with the aliens began, and so on. Of course she left out tiny details that would serve of no use to him, the fact that she had a brother was one of them, and then there was also the vision/dream that she is still trying to figure out. Aiden had been quiet the whole time, only asking questions here and there as she explained.

"So, you think that you might have traveled back in time somehow?"

"I'm…not exactly sure." She abashedly confessed, running a hand through her mess of a head. _Ugh, I haven't really had the time to think this through, there's no-way he would believe me. If I was in his place, you could be damn sure that I'd have a hard time believing it too._

He didn't say anything after that, instead he got up from his chair and went to the trash can, throwing all the empty beer bottles they had drank away. He looked at her tiredly before motioning to follow with his hand as he walked past her and up the stairs. She wanted to give him a bewildered look, even if he couldn't see it, and taking the hint began to collect her scattered gear and soon followed him up the stairs.

He led her to a simple bedroom, the walls were a nice dark green color and the covers on the bed were a simple mix of light blues and browns. On each side of the bed were nightstands, each with a lamp, there was also a drawer on the left side of the room with a mirror above attached. The only other thing in the room was a closed closet which he left her in the middle of the room to go to.

"Well, there's some oversized T-shirts and baggy slacks that you can borrow, just put your dirty clothes in the basket by the closet and I'll wash them tomorrow." He said putting said clothes on the bed and walking back over to close the closet.

He stood there for a moment before he finally turned to look at her and what he said surprised her for the millionth time tonight.

"Look, I don't know if it's the beer finally making its way to my head but I think I may actually believe you." He sighed tiredly before walking very slowly to her. "I'll let you stay for as long as you need to but let's get one thing straight, super-solider or not, if you so much as _dare_ think about hurting my little girl _I'll_ make you regret it_."_ He snarled quietly into her face.

She gave him a surprised glance but quickly set it back into its stony façade.

"Hn, seems I misjudged you, you do have a backbone. About your little girl, you have my _word_, nothing will hurt her as long as I'm here." She told him as an unidentifiable emotion flittered across her face.

He visibly relaxed and gave her a curt nod, walking to his room to retire for the night, just before he closed the door though she called out.

"Thanks."

The door froze for a second before closing, and taking the last shred of light with it.

Once Parker had changed clothes, she laid in the middle of the bed staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

_What the hell am I DOING here? I should be with my men. I wonder if they're alright._ Her gaze turned sad as she thought about them. She quickly blinked her eyes and shook her head, trying to think of something else, anything else, but was failing to do so.

_Ok, well sitting here worrying about them isn't going to solve anything._ She tried to think of anything that would give her a start as to finding a way home._ Well, I know my first step is trying to find the one called Optimus Prime and to tell him that _the_ Primes have sent me. I wonder if he is going to be anything like the other Primes. Damn, I have no clue where to even begin to find him, how am I going to get past that?_

She yawned and crawled under the covers carefully, mindful of the fresh stiches and decided to put her worries to rest, too tired to care.

_We'll find a way sis, we always do._ She smiled as she remembered the familiar words of her older brother when they were kids, she couldn't remember his voice since it was so long ago but she tried to remember as much as she could. Like when they she tried to ride her bike and failed, he was right there by her side, he was always there for her when she needed him. She thinks it's because dad was always away on military missions, and because of that he naturally assumed the role of the man around the house, even if he was only a few years older than her. He had always been extremely protective of her. Her smile turned rueful.

Funny how now the roles were switched, even after she was taken, she requested regular updates of her brother. It's even funnier that the people who abducted her approved her request, and so, she watched over him as the years passed by, becoming his silent guardian._ I would do anything for him. God I miss him so much it hurts, I wish I could talk to him, even if he didn't recognize me. That would be enough for me, just to hear his voice._

_I'll find a way, I always do._

She sighed trying to turn off her thoughts. Turning off the light she got comfortable and before she knew it, she was in a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Hey every one! I was going to go way farther with this but my Microsoft Word Starter only let me get this far but I Promise I'll continue this time lol. Man, I put so much thought into this that my brain is actually starting to hurt! I guess that's a sign to stop for a bit huh?

Anyway, please, everyone review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and if you have any opinions on or questions on anything or suggestion's please feel free to tell me!

-Blue


	6. Vacation's Over

Well, 2 chapters in a row are rare for me guys, don't have much to say except thanks for the feedback and everything. Also, WOW! 8- people have favorited me and I have 20-followers, Thanks so much everyone, this has just made my day! :) ;)

I DO NOT own ANYTHING!

Not Transformers or Halo except for my own characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CH. 6 : Vacation's Over

The next few days passed along quickly, to her surprise. After everything was settled, and everything was out in the open, Aiden and her had finally started to warm up to each other. They had- reluctantly by Parker- become friends, though you couldn't tell by her dessert dry humor and quick snips. It seems that Aiden took it all in by stride though, quickly giving his own input and jabs, not at all affected by her anymore.

_Hmph, even though he should._ She thought half- heartedly. _I can't believe he asked me 'when I was going to wedge out the stick up my ass'._ She really didn't even know why she let him get away with it.

She had also managed -in the short time she was there- to get along with Jamie, quickly developing a soft spot for the sweet humble little girl. She empathized that the girl was missing her mother, for Parker it was her father who was always away. Parkers father was still alive though, which she was grateful for, she couldn't imagine how different it would have been if he had died in battle. Aiden didn't exactly tell her what happened to his wife but she could tell that it wasn't a simple divorce.

The good news about not doing much for three and a half days was that she was healing along magnificently, she didn't even need stiches anymore. Once again, she was grateful for all her cybernetics, giving her double, almost triple the healing speed more than the average human.

Jamie and Parker were sitting in the flower field that was a little ways from the house, Jamie was teaching Parker how to make a flower crown, which kept them busy for a while. It was a beautiful day out and the sun was shining, so they had decided to take refuge under the shadiness of a tree.

"Do you have any sisters?" Jamie blurted out all of a sudden.

Parker looked down at her in surprise before thinking about what she was going to say. She didn't think that lying was necessary in this case, but she still felt a little hesitant because she didn't tell hardly anyone about _him_. She has many enemies, and if they're smart, they'll use anything that will aid them in getting what they want, even if it IS a ruthless tactic.

"I….have a brother."

"You do?! What's his name? How old is he? Is he my age?!" She screeched excitedly, looking up at her with bright shining green eyes.

Parker shifted uncomfortably, not used to kids or the subject.

"Well…his name is Liam and he's a few years older than me."

"How old are you?" She leaned toward her and whispered secretively.

Parker grinned and leaned toward her to whisper back in her ear, watching as her eyes drastically widened.

"Hahahhaha, your that old!?" She laughed rolling in the flowers around them, getting them in her hair and clothes.

"Hmph, I'm not THAT old." She said teased, making a serious face and crossing her arms across her chest in a dramatic motion.

"Hahah, ok, ok, your not that old. _YET_." She said as fell into another fit of giggles.

Parker smirked and let out a light chuckle before stopping and looking around to make sure no one heard, not quite sure the sound had even come from her.

"Come on, let's head back." She said getting up and dusting the flowers from rear.

"Sure!" Jamie said , quickly catching up to her fast strides and taking ahold of her hand as they walked back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jamie, can you go get the raincoats on the counter please? We're going to Wal-Mart for a bit and there are signs of rain coming." Aiden called out as he took off his dirty work gloves used for chopping wood.

"Yes, Daddy," Jamie replied as she walked toward the house.

Aiden walked over to Parker and did a double-take. Slowly a grin spread on his face as he looked at her neck.

"My, what a pretty flower necklace you have on Parker," he seemed to coo.

She glared at him while he just smirked. Jamie must have heard what he said because as she was going up the porch steps she stopped, whirled around and ran over to him.

"Oh! I've got one for you too, Daddy! I made it myself!" She said as she pulled him down to her level and put the flowers around his neck before puffing her chest out with pride. Then she quickly left and ran into the house.

"Hn, what were you saying, stud?" She countered, while this time she grinned and he glared.

"Huh, yeah yeah, laugh it up Ice Princess." He quipped.

Her eyes narrowed while she hissed, "Don't call me that."

"Oh? And have I struck a nerve? Maybe it's an old nickname, it is isn't it? And whatcha gonna do about it?" He bravely- or stupidly – taunted.

"Well, first I'm going to chop off your –"

" Ok, Daddy, I'm ready to go!" Jamie exclaimed while sprinting out of the house wearing her rain coat and carrying two others.

Aiden and Jamie chatted as they walked to the truck, but Parker hung back, casting a hesitant glance at the house. She had told Demetri to lay low for now, and at this day and time she couldn't just waltz around with her armor on. She might start wearing it again when she is at the house, if anything from those forests that she came out of had tracked her here, her immediate mission would be to protect the friendly people that have helped her here. For some reason, she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon; she could feel it in her gut.

"Parker, you ok? It's time to go!" Aiden yelled from his driver window.

She cast one more look at the house before taking off to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, she hadn't been in a regular car in so long that she had forgotten what it felt like to ride in one. Most everything hovered in her time, as her time was so much more technologically advanced that it was hard to comprehend the time that she was in now. They're were already a few times that common house appliances had stumped her and Aiden or Jamie had to come to the rescue and explain how it worked.

After what felt like hours to Parker, they had finally made it to Wal-Mart. She felt just a bit disoriented as she tried to get out of the truck.

She stayed close to them as they ventured through the aisles. It had been an hour already,she was ready to _leave._

_Not that I would complain though, not after everything that they have done for me._ She internally sighed as she looked at them in front of her animatedly talking. _They're good people, the kind of people I fight for. The people that she is indebted to, I hate being indebted to anything, but I've never broken my word and I don't plan to stop now._

Almost as if they had heard her thoughts, they were at the counter checking-out in just a few more minutes. She yawned as she helped reload the purchased goods back into the kart.

As Aiden and Jamie pushed the kart and walked ahead she walked a little-ways behind, looking at everything and anything that could pose as a possible threat. She bet that she looked like a bodyguard. Check that, that was exactly what she was doing right now, and she didn't care if people looked, she was out of her suit and out of her element. She was definitely on edge, and she had a bad feeling. Of course her senses were always on alert and were heightened but this was different, her stomach was in knots, her mouth was dry and her heart was beating a little faster.

She frowned, her instinct was usually always right, she'll just be extra careful and keep her eyes peele-

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem stiff." Aiden questioned quietly walking a bit slower to come beside her.

"Fine," she reassured him, "let's just get back home."

He glanced at her suspiciously before continuing his way out the exit door, trying to catch up to his over-enthusiastic daughter.

As soon as Parker walked outside she immediately stopped.

"Ok, something is up, what aren't you telling me?"

"Aiden, I've got a bad feeling, go ahead and take Jamie to the car, I'll be right there."

"Parker." He murmured softly, pleading .

"Go." She commanded, before walking in the direction where the feeling intensified.

Her search had let her casually but cautiously walking through the rows and rows of cars, she couldn't exactly pin-point were the source was coming from. Then, something caught her eye, a Saleen Mustang police car. She had seen plenty of police cars before but this one just gave her a strange vibe, something was calling her to come check it out.

She inspected the car, looking around and squinting at it. Whoever owned it seemed to have a funny sense of humor as they had put on the side of the car 'To punish and Enslave' instead of 'To Serve and Protect'.

Parker walked back to the hood of the car and ever so softly laid her fingertips upon the black metal. A wave of energy erupted from the hood and into her fingertips, startling her enough to pull her hand back and clutch it to her chest. When nothing happened she looked around to see if anyone saw. Satisfied that no one had witnessed what had just occurred, she slowly lowered her hand onto the hood again. The same thing happened but she didn't back down this time, instead she lowered her whole palm onto the hood, she swear it's as if the whole car _shivered._

Parker pulled back her hand, staring at her palm and the car to see if there was any damage, seeing none she cast one last look at the vehicle before going back to the truck where Jamie and Aiden awaited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He no longer see's black and white like the colors on his earth mode, no, he only see's gray instead.

The only thing he knew was that he didn't belong with the Decepticons, so he left. Well, one does not really leave the decepticons, he escaped with his partner frenzy and his life. He was still debating whether he should just go solo instead of going to a different side to fight with in the war or if he should consider going to the Autobots. The old him would have laughed at the very thought, but now, now he wasn't so sure.

He had intercepted a lot of decepticon chatter on the communications radio, something big was going to go down around here that would change the tides in the war. By the time he had arrived here it was over but the place was still crawling around with decepticons, they had never left, instead they hovered over this town like the plague. They were searching for something, of that much he was sure. He heard the Autobots had intercepted and had caused said target to get away.

He was going to stay low and out of Decepticon and Autobot sights until some _Human_ had drawn interest to him. She observed him with such calculating eyes it was almost as if she were trying to look through him. She looked different than the average humans, she was taller than the usual femme's of this planet but that's not what caught his attention, her eyes were a deep blue but held a cold sheen to them. Her eyes reminded him the color of the Autobot's opitcs but with a Decepticon look to them, hmm odd. His optics widened when he felt her fingertips graze his form.

Sudden, and energy buzzed throughout his entire being before it was suddenly gone as quickly as it had came, leaving him a little dazed. His curiosity rose even higher as he scanned her, she looked just as shaken by their encounter as he was. His curiosity tripled when he saw that she was going to do it again.

And again it happen, but she didn't stop like she once had, instead she pushed even further until her whole human hand laid upon him. The unknown energy hummed throughout his entire being causing his spark to slowly warm up, when the feeling intensified he gave a soft shutter. When she pulled back again the warmth went with it, it took everything he had not to transform right then and there.

When she left, Frenzy spoke up from the back seat, "What the scrap was that?! Is she the target that the Decepticons and Autobots were having a fit over?"

"We shall find out," he said as he noticed the femme get in a truck and leave the premises. His curiosity would soon be put to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker had calmed down considerably on the way back to the house but her gut still felt twisted up in knots. So as soon as they loaded the groceries into the house she went up stairs, ignoring the questioning look from Aiden as she went. She knew that he would interrogate her later, when Jamie would be in bed asleep, but for now she would feel immensely better if she was in her suit. Man, did it feel good to be back in the familiar protection of her suit.

Demetri's hologram appeared as she started putting on her chest piece.

"What's wrong? Are we leaving?" He inquired.

" No, I've got a bad feeling about something."

"Something? Like what? Like one of those things that attacked us in the forest, or something else?" He rambled.

She honestly didn't know what, so she said nothing.

"That's a great way to end a conversation Parker." He sneered, already irritated with her.

She ignored him, grabbed the helmet and walked down-stairs. When she walking into the kitchen, the two stopped what they were involved with, and before Parker could comprehend it, two slender arms wrapped themselves around her legs.

"Oh, your not leaving are you? Please, stay a little longer, please." Jamie cried, tightening her vice-like grip.

"Jamie," Aiden and Parker called out. Both looked up at each other before the soft sound of sobs caused Parker to pull the child's arms from around her. She squatted down and pulled Jamie's hands away when she started rubbing her eyes.

"I'm staying for a while yet, kid." Was the only thing she said before Jamie launched herself into Parkers arms, once again shocking her. Parker huffed, kids. Still, she slowly wrapped her arms around her until only sniffles were heard.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock* _Was heard at the front door.

Aiden took off down the hall to answer the door, while Parker and Jamie pulled away.

It took a second to register Aiden's yelp and something rumbling the floor before Parker had put on her helmet and was out the already open door, assault rifle at ready.

"Looking for him, fleshling?" Rumbled a very familiar looking black and white 'police' robot, which was holding a very scarred Aiden.

Both alien and humans attentions were drew to the female scream as Jaime stood in the doorway, eyes shining brightly with fear, "DADDY!"

"You and your buddies want me, so leave them out of it!" Parker barked, looking the metal being in his red eyes.

He appraised her for a minute for he said, "I'll make this simple fleshling, you come with me or they die."

Parker glanced at Aiden, he seemed like he wanted to say 'Don't you dare think about going with him', but the fact that Jaime stood in the door-way and the robot and Parker had their weapons drawn at one another like a Mexican stand-off, made him rethink saying anything.

"And if I just kill you?"

"I have this place surrounded with bombs, try it."

Parkers eyes hardened into dark blue stones before she snapped, "Fine."

Surprisingly he set Aiden down instead of dropping him, before turning into the Police car that she had seen at the food store. Jamie flew past her and into her father's awaiting arms. She didn't say good-bye, those were one of the hardest things to do, so she simply walked to the open passenger door and got in.

Just as she began to close the door she heard Jamie for probably the last time.

"Sissy, Please don't go! Sissy! SISSY!" Jamie wailed as she struggled against her father's unrelenting grip.

She couldn't look back, if she did….

She closed the door softly, dulling the pain-filled cries of Jamie. She stared straight ahead as they moved forward, leaving the people and the memories of the past few days, behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so … wow, that was deep. Man, I'm like all depressed now. Haha, that's what I get for giving you guys another cliffy huh?

Tell me if you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I sound like a broken record here, but if any of you have suggestions, opinions, or questions, feel free to post in the reviews and I'll do my best to answer or respond to them :).

-Blue


End file.
